1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel blanket for use in a child's car seat (or the like) which is fitted with a restraint system.
2. Introduction to the Invention
In many situations, the use of a car seat with a restraint system is now required by law when transporting a child in a vehicle. Children meeting certain age and weight limits must be restrained in a specialized seat fastened to appropriate anchor points in the vehicle.
Modern child car seat restraint systems are designed to restrain the child's torso in the car seat, while leaving the head and limbs free to move naturally. In order to provide proper restraint, the restraining members must be tightly fitted to the child's torso.
In order to meet today's rigid safety requirements, most child car seats are equipped with a restraint system (or "harness") which has either three or five anchor points. In the three-point system, a first restraining member (or "harness element") (either a strap or a post) is anchored to the seat and extends upward between the child's legs at the crotch. Second and third harness elements are anchored to the backrest portion of the seat and extend over the left and right shoulders of the child. The three harness elements are joined together by one or more suitable buckles or clasps in front of the child's torso. The lengths of the harness elements are adjusted to hold the child's torso tightly in the car seat, while permitting free movement of the head and limbs. There are several variations of this basic three-point system. For example, the harness may be provided with a T-shaped pad at the intersection of the three harness elements; additional means may be provided for conveniently positioning the shoulder straps; and the buckle/closure means may be located at the base of the crotch element. Various three-point systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,632,460, 4,655,506 and 4,738,483, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In the five-point system, additional fourth and fifth harness elements, anchored to the seat/backrest of the car seat, extend around the lower portion of the child's torso, below the arms. These elements are joined with the first three harness elements in front of the child's torso. The fourth and fifth elements provide added restraint against lateral movement of the torso, while permitting free movement of the head and limbs. Five-point restraint systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,679,852 and 4,685,741, the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein.
Proper restraint of the child is readily accomplished with both three-point and five-point harness systems, provided the child is clothed in conventional, fitted attire. However, a child that is wrapped in a blanket cannot be properly restrained. It is necessary to remove the blanket from around the child, fasten the harness around the unwrapped child, and then attempt to tuck the blanket over the child and the harness. The blanket cannot provide continuous coverage of the child's shoulders, back and buttocks. Alternatively, if the restraint harness is placed over the blanket in which the child is wrapped, the restraint cannot be properly applied. The crotch harness member cannot be properly positioned between the child's legs, and the child's arms are trapped beneath both blanket and harness.